


Wholesome Siren Drabbles

by TheWanderingViolet



Series: The Siren [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Babies, Cats, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles, Soup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingViolet/pseuds/TheWanderingViolet
Summary: Here are drabbles for my main story The Siren. Just a collection of side stories that may or may not be canon for The Siren. All of these drabbles  will be rated G.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Siren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Sleepy Cuddles With The Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! Welp guess who can't sleep because this soft idea popped into her head. Yup me. So now this exists. Basically this is just my main (only) ship being cute with babies who want cuddles. Cause all babies deserve snuggles. Also fair warning I legit just wrote this at 3:30 am so you know. I'm sure it's a time. Anyways here it is.

I was woken up from my sleep by a tiny voice whispering to me.

"Mommy!" The tiny voice said.

I blinked my eyes open and looked down the side of the bed to see my three year old son standing there. "Hm? Honey why are you up?" I asked. "You should be in bed, baby." I reached down to pet his soft black hair.

"I wanted cuddles. Can we snuggle?" He asked softly.

_How could I possibly say no?_

"Of course sweet pea climb up." I said while holding up the blanket that was over me.

My son quickly scrambled up the side of the bed and into my arms before smiling up at me. I kissed his soft head and pulled him close to me. With a few more nuzzles and kisses to his head he quickly fell asleep. Then I turned to glance at my husband who was sleeping on my other side. Ace was tightly pressed against my side with his hand resting lightly on my pregnant stomach. I smiled again before falling back to sleep, happy to be cuddling with my boys.

* * *

I was woken up once again a little later but this time by Ace. He was squirming slightly from the soft sunlight streaming in through the window.

_Oh I guess it's morning. But still far too early to get up…_

"When did he get here?" I heard Ace ask while he moved his hand from my pregnant belly to pet our son's hair.

"Some time during the night. He said he wanted cuddles and how was I supposed to say no?" I asked.

"Pretty sure you don't." He said and we both laughed lightly. "But the other one is probably going to come in here soon also."

"Hmmm probably." I said.

Things were quite for a bit longer as Ace and I dozed while enjoying the peaceful morning until we heard the pitter patter of little feet coming into our room.

"Told you." He said before reluctantly rolling over to look at our daughter who I was certain was standing at his side of the bed.

"Daddy I want cuddles too!" I heard our daughter say.

"Then come up here." Ace said.

"'Kay." She said before climbing up. Once she was on the bed Ace grabbed her in a hug and rolled back over so that our daughter was now in between us.

"Good morning sweet heart." I said while giving her forehead a kiss.

"Morning mommy." She said back in her precious little three year old voice. Then she snuggled into my side so that Ace could wrap himself around both of us and put his hand back on my stomach.

"That's better." He said once he was settled.

I smiled as I felt our baby roll in my stomach and said, "Perfect."


	2. Ace With A Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! So I felt bad after writing chapter 10 of The Siren so here is Ari taking care of Ace. Also given the current global climate I feel that I should say that in this ficlet Ace literally just has a cold. This isn't meant to be a commentary on the real world at all. Just Ari and Ace being cute. 
> 
> Also don't cuddle with people who are sick. You'll get sick.

I unlocked the door to Ace’s apartment with my spare key before pushing the door open and walking in.

“Hey Ace it’s me!” I called out while walking into the living room and setting down my backpack. 

_ Where is he? He better be in bed! But geeze this place is a mess... _

I looked around the room and saw all kinds of dirty dishes left on the coffee table and tissues all over the floor. 

“Air? Why are you here?” I hear Ace croak from what sounded like the kitchen. I headed in there and saw my idiot of a boyfriend standing in the middle of his kitchen in his pajamas with his hair all messed up. His nose was also super red so it was obvious just by looking at him that he was sick.

“I’m here to make sure you actually take care of yourself so that you can get better.” I said with my hands on my hips.

“I’m fin-” He interrupted himself with a coughing fit.

“Uh huh you sound fine alright. Come on back to bed.” I said before putting an arm around his shoulders so that I could take him back to his bedroom. But he pulled away from me quickly instead.

“No touch. I don’t wanna get you sick.” He said with no shortage of sniffles.

“I’ll take my chances.” I said before grabbing him again. “Besides I thought you weren’t sick.”

“I might be a little sick.”

“Just a little.” I agreed.

We got to his bedroom which was even more messy than usual. I gently pushed him down on his bed before helping him under the covers.

“There now stay here while I go get you something to eat. Do you want anything in particular?” I asked.

“I don’t even know.” He groaned while laying his head back and closing his eyes.

_ Ace doesn’t know what he wants to eat? MY Ace? He must be sicker than I thought… _

I gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before walking back to the kitchen. I started looking through his cupboards before I found some canned chicken noodle soup.

_ Perfect!  _

I grabbed that and threw it in the microwave first so that it could heat up while I went to grab the cold medicine I had brought over. I dug it out of my backpack and then grabbed the rest of Ace’s lunch from the kitchen. I balanced his soup, drink, and medicine in one hand before leaning down to scoop up Kotatsu with the other. The chunky boy meowed at me and squirmed a little.

“Oh stop it. You need to go make Ace feel better. That’s your job.” I said to him while walking back to Ace’s room. “Hey babe I brought you soup and a cat.”

“That’s a combination.” He said while I handed Kotatsu to him. The cat curled up in his lap and immediately started purring.

_ Such a little daddy’s boy. _

“Well the soup makes your body feel better and the cat makes your heart feel better. Speaking of making your body feel better I’m assuming that you haven’t taken any medicine today have you?” I asked.

“I don’t need medicine, I just need soup and I’ll be fine.” He whined while making a weak grab for the soup that I was still holding.

“Nope. You want this, you are taking some cold medicine.” I said before handing him the box of pills.

He groaned extra dramatically before starting another coughing fit. “Ok fine.” He said, opening the box and taking out two pills. I handed him the water I had brought in so that he could take them. Once he had done that I handed him the bowl of soup that he happily accepted and started eating.

“Ok I’m going to try and clean up a little bit while you eat ok? But call me if you need anything.”

“You don’t have to clean my apartment Air. You’re my girlfriend not my maid.”   
  


“Exactly. So I know that if I don’t clean up then you will do it as soon as I leave which means you won’t be resting. So hush and eat you soup.”

Ace whined a bit before giving in and going back to his soup. I rolled my eyes at him before walking out of the room.

* * *

I had just finished reloading the dishwasher when I heard Ace calling my name. I walked back to his room and poked my head in before saying, “What’s up babe?”

“I need something.” He said seriously.

“Sure what is it?”

“I need cuddles.” He said with a smirk.

“Oh you NEED them do you?”

“Yes. It’s quite serious. I don’t think I can get better without them.”

I laughed before rolling my eyes and saying, “You are too much.”

“Does that mean I can’t have cuddles?” He asked with the biggest most dramatic looking puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

I just groaned before smiling and walking over to the opposite side of his bed. I climbed under the covers and held out my arms so that he could rest his head on my chest.

“Does this work?” I asked while rubbing his back.

He nodded a little before saying, “Yea it does thanks.”

“Uh huh don’t mention it.”

He looked up at me and said, “I mean it Ari, thank you for always taking care of me.”

“Well you always do the same for me. And besides aren’t you supposed to take care of the person that you love?” 

“Awh thanks babe I love you too.” He said before leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled my head back and said, “Don’t kiss me you’re sick! I love you but I don’t want your cooties!”

“Come on babe! I’ll take care of you when you get sick!” He said while laughing and hugging me tighter so that I couldn’t get away.

“No! That’s not how this works!” 

We both started laughing until Ace started coughing.

“Go to sleep babe you’ll feel better in the morning.”

He coughed a little bit more before laying his head back down on my chest. He shuffled a bit more before he was finally comfortable and he said, “I love you Ari.”

I kissed the top of his head and said, “I love you too Ace.”


	3. Musical Expertise

“Duh Duh Dah? No that’s not right… Daah Duh Dah? Maybe? Ugh why is this so difficult right now?” I groaned before crossing my arms and laying them and my head down on the piano keys.

I had been working on this one part of a new song for hours now and could not figure out how I wanted the intro to go for the life of me.

I smiled to myself as I heard little footsteps heading towards me. I felt a little hand tug on the sleeve of my shirt before I heard my daughter ask, “Whatcha doin mommy?”

I lifted my head and ran my hand through her hair and said, “I’m trying to write a song but it’s being difficult.”

“Oh. Can I help?”

_My heart!_

“Of course you can sweet heart.” I said before picking her up and setting her in my lap. “Actually I think your expertise might be just what this song is missing.”

“Really?” She said with the biggest smile possible on her little face.

“Yup. So how do you think it should go?” I asked before playing the little bit of the song that I was having trouble with.

She rubbed her chin as if in deep thought before saying, “How about this?” and then played a few rather random notes.

“Hmmm maybe. Here why don’t you play what you think would go nicely there and I’ll play the other part and we’ll see how they mesh?”

“Ok!”

I started off the melody with my left hand and played the more complex combination of notes and rhythms as she used her two pointer fingers to play her simpler version. As we continued to play the song morphed into something completely different, rather than it trying to be a complex piece for two equally skilled players it became a piece that while it was still complex left pauses for the simpler note combinations. Her notes became accents to the deeper rhythm I had going as she found her spot in the song. After a while we stopped and she whipped around to smile at me.

“Did we fix it mommy?” She asked, beaming with her father’s grin.

“I think we did baby girl! Thank you for your help! There’s no way I could have fixed it without you.”

“I know. And you’re welcome!” She replied with my humility. I just laughed and hugged her tight.

“Hey what are you girls getting up to in here?” Ace asked while walking into the music room.

“Oh well the little miss here was just offering me her genius musical input on a song I was working on.”

He walked over and plucked our daughter from my lap to give her a hug of his own before saying, “Genius huh? You gonna be a musician just like your mom?”

“If she wants to be. Because you can do whatever you want my little princess.” I said while standing up the tap her freckled nose. She giggled and hugged Ace’s neck as he rubbed her back.

“I love you.” I said.

“Are you talking to me or her?” Ace asked with a smirk.

“Both of you.”

“Ok good just making sure.” He said before leaning down to kiss me.


	4. Portgas D. WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! I have no idea what Ace would name is son! And apparently neither do Ari and Ace!

"Ace so help me we are not naming our son Newgate." I said while running my hand over my very pregnant stomach.

"Why not? Pops was one of the greatest men to ever live!" Ace said.

"Yes, and if that was the only thing that mattered then I would be fine with it. But it isn't. I'm sorry but Newgate is just a gross name."

"Then how about Edward?"

"Portgas D. Edward? No."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you! Rosinante is one: a mouthful and two: far too pretentious for a D."

"Our kid isn't going to have a name." Ace groaned.

"Don't be dramatic. We could have two girls who would be much easier to name."

"Don't joke like that Air! I don't even know what to do with a son! What would I do with two daughters!"

"Love them and be the amazing father that I know you will be." I said while giving him a soft kiss.

Ace put his hand on my belly and said, "Yea you keep saying that but I still don't believe it. I mean come on Air me? A dad?"

"Why not? You already had a perfect example of what NOT to do when raising a child. So just do everything that Garp and Dadan didn't do and don't do anything that they did. If nothing else it's a good starting point."

"I guess."

"Trust me I know these things." I said with a wink.

"Yea you know all sorts of things except decent names for a boy."

"UGH! How rude!"

"What? It's true!"

"Don't sit there and act like I'm the only one that can't come up with a good name. You haven't been exactly helpful either mister."

"I'm at least offering suggestions! You just keep saying that everything I come up with sounds 'gross'"

"Because they do! A name needs to flow. Obviously!"

"Flow? What are you talking about."

"Ugh I am so not going into that right now. Just trust me on this. I know what I'm talking about."

"Great then can you just know what we should name our son?"

"Shut up."

"Oh shit. Wait Air. what if we have two boys?"

I whimpered and said, "Don't even joke about that! Not only would the poor kids be nameless but the world does not need three of you in it. I mean I love you hun but one MAYBE two of you is all the world can handle before it just combusts."

"Was that a fire joke? I feel like that was a fire joke."

"That was not intended to be a fire joke."

"Eh but it was!"

"You are exhausting."


End file.
